The Life Of Connect 3
by JoeJonasLuVeR01
Summary: Follow the boys through the ups and downs of life and what happens when one of them has quadruplets. R&R!
1. The Begining

⌠Mom we▓re going to Miley▓s■ The boys said as they went to get their bikes. As they were riding Shane raced to the front. Shane turned around to ask Nate for the directions. His bike then hit the tree he flipped between the branches and landed on his feet like a cat. Nate stood there stunned as he landed.

⌠DUDE THAT WAS SICK!■ Jason shouted. The only thing Shane didn▓t know was that they were right in front of Miley▓s. She raced outside to see if Shane was ok.

⌠Are you ok?■ Screeched Miley.

⌠Yea, Yea, I▓m just fine. Jason did you see that? THAT WAS SICK!!■ Shane said.

⌠Yea, I saw. How did you do that?■ Jason replied.

⌠I don▓t know just one minute I was in the air the next I was back on my feet!■ explained Shane.

Nate walks up to Miley and says,

⌠Hello, Beautiful.■

⌠Hey.■ Miley says back to him. Nate lightly kisses her on the cheek, she blushes.

⌠What are you guys doing later?■ Miley asked after the moment was over.

⌠I was hoping to hang out with you.■ Nate stated.

"I have an idea how about we go get something to eat later." Miley said.

⌠Sorry, I can▓t I▓m going out with Lizzie tonight.■ Shane said apologetically.

⌠You spend almost every night with her Shane!■ Nate yelled angrily.

⌠Well sorry Nathenial but I don▓t have a girlfriend that lives down the street from us!■ Shane yelled back.

⌠Yea, like two streets really makes a difference Shane!■ Nate yelled again. Shane holds up four fingers,

⌠It▓s three■ he looks down at his fingers ⌠WAIT! Threeeee■ he puts one finger down. Jasn just bursts out laughing.

⌠That is so a me move!■ He yells.Miley turns to Shane,

⌠You can invite Lizzie to come.■ She then turns to Nate ⌠Will that make you two stop fighting if we are all there together?■ She asks him.

⌠I guess.■ Nate says defeated.

⌠So I▓m going to be the only one without a date?■ Jason asks sadly.

⌠Well Lizzie has a friend named Ashley.■ Shane tried.

⌠I guess I▓ll try it■ Jason said.


	2. Meeting Ashley

Jason, Shane and Nate arrived at the restaurant a little before the girls. They started to talk about Jason▓s mystery girl. Shane was the only one who had ever met her. Nate and Jason were trying to get what she looked like out of him. Shane was telling them it would be a surprise but they kept trying. Finally, Lizzie and Ashley arrived.

Lizzie had on a pair of faded light blue ripped jeans that flared out at the bottom. She had on a black tank top. Her make up consisted of black eye liner with complexion colored eye shadow. She had on light pink lip-gloss. Her hair is midnight black and down to the middle of her back, with purple tips. She also has bright blue eyes that sometimes change color.

Ashley had on a yellow tank top with a white long sleeve jacket over it. She was also wearing black jeans. Her make up was complexion colored eye shadow, black eye liner, and clear lip-gloss. Her hair is a dirty blonde with a single blue streak towards the front of her face, along with side swept bangs.

Shane walked up to Lizzie and said,

⌠Loving the tips, sweetheart.■

⌠Thanks■ She looked at him and smiled.

⌠There▓s Miley!■ Nate said as he turned from staring out of the window, ⌠finally■ he mumbled.

⌠A little impatient are we?■ Jason half laughed.

⌠Hi Y▓all!■ Miley said as she walked in the door.

⌠Nate was getting a little worried you wouldn▓t make it■ Shane told her. Everyone laughed

Miley had on a pair of white Capri▓s down to her knees. She had on a light blue short sleeve shirt with a white jean jacket over it. Her make up was a complexion colored eye shadow with black eye liner and clear lip-gloss. Her hair was dark brown with dirty blonde highlights.

⌠Come on guys stop teasing Nate!■ Ashley half laughed.

⌠Thank You.■ Nate said getting annoyed. Jason pulled Shane aside and told him,

⌠I think I really like her.■

⌠Well let▓s start with you letting go of me.■ Shane said trying to get out of his grip.

⌠Sorry.■ Jason said and released his grip.

⌠Well all I can tell you is to be yourself■ Shane told him.

They got their table and sat in pairs. Shane and Lizzie, Jason and Ashley, And Nate and Miley. They all had their own conversations until their food came. Then they got into a discussion about their concerts.

⌠I want to go onstage sometime.■ Lizzie said.

⌠If it▓s ok with your parents you and Ashley can both go on tour with us.■ Shane told her.

⌠YAY!!■ Lizzie yelled excitedly.

TIME SKIP

They all walked out of the restaurant full. They each filed into different limos.

LIZZIE▓S POV

I turned to Joe and asked,

⌠Do you think you, Nate, and Jason can stay at my house tonight? Ashley is going to be there, and I would love to hang out some more.■ Shane looked at her and said,

⌠I might be able to let me just call Jason and Nate to make sure it▓s ok with them and then call my mom.■

⌠Great!■ I said excitedly.

Jason▓S POV

Shane called me while I was talking to Ashley in our limo,

⌠Hello?■ I said confused wondering what he could want.

⌠Hey!■ Shane said.

⌠I just called to see if you and Nate wanted to stay at Lizzie▓s I▓m about to call mom.■

⌠Well I don▓t know.■ I said hesitant. Shane cut me off,

⌠Ashley▓s going to be there.■

⌠Well I guess I could stay.■ I said a little more excited. ⌠I▓ll call Nate and tell him to meet us at her house.■ I told Shane.

⌠Kay, Bye■ Shane said.

⌠Bye■ I replied.

⌠So where are we headed?■ Ashley asked me.

⌠We▓re headed to Lizzie▓s to meet up with my bro▓s and Lizzie and Miley.■ I told her.

Shane▓S POV

⌠Jason and Nate▓s cool with going to your house. Has your mom already said it was ok?■ I asked Lizzie.

⌠Yea, she is perfectly fine with it, she▓s going to be out for a while anyways.■ Lizzie replied. I called my mom and asked,

⌠Hey Mommay can Nate, Jason, and I stay at Lizzie▓s tonight?■

⌠Have you guys rehearsed today?■ asked Denise.

⌠We rehearsed earlier this morning yea■ I told her.

⌠Then you guys can stay be home by 3 pm tomorrow.■ She told me. I looked at Lizzie and told her the plans.


	3. A Spinning Bottle And A Kiss

When they all got to Lizzie▓s, Shane said ⌠Let▓s play spin the bottle.■

⌠Great idea.■ Jason said with a mischievous smile.

⌠Oh, great.■ The girls groaned.

⌠I▓ll find a bottle!■ said Shane.

⌠There should be one under sink!■ Lizzie yelled at him.

⌠Thanks!■ the boys said as they ran to find a bottle.

Miley turned to Lizzie and Ashley. Miley said, ⌠Well, Boys will be boys.■

⌠ANYWAYS!■ Miley yelled ⌠ I JUST L-O-V-E YOUR OUTFITS!■

WHILE THE GIRLS TALK ABOUT THEIR OUTFITS LET▓S GO SEE WHAT THE BOYS ARE UP TO.

⌠Why do I always get lost in her house?■ Shane said to the boys as he ran down the wrong hallway... again.

⌠I don▓t know■ Nate laughed, ⌠I guess you▓re slow but that▓s why we love ya.■

BACK TO THE GIRLS.

⌠We better go find them because Shane always gets lost in my house.■ Lizzie told the girls. They all laughed.

⌠I guess that▓s why you love him.■ Ashley told her.

THE GIRLS SET OUT ON A HUNT TO FIND THE BOYS.

⌠Found them!■ Yelled Miley.

The girls ran next to her. The boys were sitting in her living room (The only room in the house Shane knew how to get to) playing video games.

⌠I thought you three might be in here.■ Lizzie said unsurprised. ⌠Did you even find the bottle?■ Ashley asked them.

⌠Well uh┘ I couldn▓t find the kitchen.■ Shane told her.

"Shane Joseph Grey!" Lizzie yelled at him. ⌠I ALWAYS take you through the kitchen because I know you▓ll always want to eat something.■

He looked at her with his gorgeous puppy dog eyes, and said, ⌠I sowwy. I wuuuv you, Liz.■

Lizzie teared up a little and said, ⌠I love you too! I▓m sorry I yelled at you I was just frustrated.■ She ran up to him and hugged him. Shane picked her up bridal style and she looked at Ashley and said, ⌠Grab my empty root beer bottle from on the table.■

He carried Lizzie to her room and threw her on her bed. Then he sat next to her and kissed her. She looked at him shocked ⌠We should get ready for the game.■ She said blushing.

I'm going to put up three chapters tonight. I'm having family issues right now so I'm updating now for you b/c I don't know when I'll update again.


	4. Luna And Saw 4

**Ashley's POV  
**

I grabbed the bottle from the table with her left hand and Jason▓s left hand with my right hand. We ran up the stairs to start the game.

⌠I have the bottle it▓s a little sticky from Luna knocking it over.■ I told Lizzie.

⌠She is one crazy kitty cat! Okay! Lets get in a circle.■ Lizzie said.

We all sat in a circle, Nate next to Miley, Shane next to Lizzie, and Jason next to me.

⌠I want to go first!■ I yelled. I spun the bottle and it landed on Shane.

⌠Spin again.■ Lizzie said as she playfully glared at me.

I spun the bottle one more time and this time it landed on Jason. We kissed and it was so amazing! He was a really good kisser. It was Miley▓s turn next. (A/N: All of the girls went first.)

Miley spun and it landed on Nate. They kissed then started making out.

⌠EWWW! Your kind of still in my house!■ Lizzie yelled.

⌠Sorry.■ Nate and Miley said together as they stopped kissing.

Next it was Lizzie▓s turn she grabbed the bottle and spun like she played this all of the time. It landed on Shane. She looked at him and said, ⌠I love you.■ She then kissed him.

⌠Aw, man! You so ruined the mood Lizzie!■ Miley looked at her and yelled.

⌠Sorry.■ Lizzie said apologetically.

⌠Whoa!■ I exclaimed as I looked at the clock, ⌠It▓s 3am and the boys have to go home in, like, 12 hours, I think we should get some sleep if we want to do something tomorrow.■

⌠You▓re right.■ Lizzie said as she pulled out blankets for the three couples. None of them were tired.

⌠Let▓s watch a movie.■ Miley suggested.

They all moved to the living room and decided on SAW 4. Nate was closest to the movies so he put it in the DVD player. Shane and Lizzie took the recliner, Jason and I took the loveseat, and Nate and Miley took the couch. Halfway through the movie Lizzie snuggled up to Shane and fell asleep. Miley and I did the same with Nate and Jason. The boys fell asleep soon after. I just hope Jason didn▓t mind that I was so close to him.


	5. Breakfast And Showers

**Ashley's POV  
**

I was the first one up, I carefully moved away from Kevin trying not to wake him up. I might as well start making breakfast. I thought as she stretched. I walked into the kitchen to find eggs and bacon and the toaster. As soon as she started cooking Shane woke up.

⌠I thought you might wake up soon after I started cooking.■ I said to him.

⌠Yea, I didn▓t really get to eat at the restaurant. Do you need help with anything?■ He asked me.

⌠Yea can you find the bread and butter and make two pieces for each of us plus Lizzie▓s mom?■ I asked him.

⌠Sure.■ He replied.

**Jason's POV**

I woke up to Ashley and Shane starting to make breakfast so I decided to help. I walked into the kitchen.

⌠Good Morning sleepy head!■ Ashley said to me.

⌠Do you need any help with anything?■ I asked them yawning.

⌠Yea■ Ashley said, ⌠You can start making bacon, be careful not to burn yourself.■

**Nate's POV  
**

I woke up and looked around the room. All of the boys and Ashley were up. I might go see what that smell is coming from the kitchen. He thought to himself. He carefully moved away from Miley seeing that she was still asleep. I walked into the kitchen and looked at Shane.

⌠Wow, I never thought I would live to see the day.■ I said to him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

⌠I know.■ Said Jason, ⌠He▓s not actually cooking though it▓s just toast.■

⌠TOAST COUNTS!■ Shane yelled at Jason.

⌠Be Quiet!■ Nate shushed them,

⌠Lizzie and Miley are still asleep.■

**Lizzie's POV  
**

I woke up to Shane yelling ⌠TOAST COUNTS!■ I started giggling as I walked into the kitchen to see what all of the commotion was about. I found shane making toast, Jason making bacon, Ashley making eggs, and Nate setting the table. I guess Ashley gave them orders to start breakfast.

⌠Good morning.■ I said to everyone. Shane looked at me apologetically and said,

⌠I▓m sorry that I woke you.■

⌠It▓s ok.■ I said as I walked over and kissed him.

⌠Nate go wake up Miley breakfast is almost done.■ Ashley said,

⌠And Lizzie go wake your mom up.■ I walked up the stairs to surprisingly not find my mom.

⌠Did any of you hear my mom come in the door last night?■ I yelled downstairs. When I got to the kitchen they all told me they hadn▓t seen her.

⌠Did she call you to tell you she was staying somewhere else because of us kids?■ Shane asked me.

⌠Um . . . I don▓t know let me check my phone.■ I grabbed my phone and checked missed calls, voicemails, and text messages.

⌠I have a new text, it▓s from my mom and it says, I▓m staying at Mark▓s tonight call me when you get this love you, Mom.■ I read the text aloud. ⌠I▓m going to call my mom.■ I said to everyone. ⌠Mom, I was calling to let you know I got your text and I▓ll call you if we plan on going anywhere.■ I told my mom.

⌠Ok I love you have fun today.■ She said.

**Miley's POV  
**

I went to grab some extra chairs from the garage. When I came back I found everyone already seated around the table. I found a spot next to Nate. We all said Grace then Shane literally inhaled his food. Lizzie looked at him and said,

⌠Shane, Shane, Shane, why do you always eat so fast?■

⌠I don▓t know I guess I▓m hungry.■ He said through a mouthful of food.

⌠Your always hungry!■ Jason said laughing. Shane stuck his tongue out at him. I looked at the clock and said,

⌠ We might want to eat fast because it▓s already 10:30.■ Lizzie nodded and said,

⌠I was hoping to go golfing or something.■

⌠You all know I can▓t golf.■ Shane said angrily.

⌠I▓ll teach you!■ Jason and Ashley said together. They looked away from each other.

⌠I▓ll teach you.■ Said Lizzie. ⌠It looks like these two might need some time alone.■

⌠Cool.■ Said Shane ⌠I guess we better get going.■

⌠Who▓s car are we taking?■ Asked Jason.

⌠I guess we can take mine, it▓s going to be a tight squeeze though.■ Said Lizzie.

⌠Well, Lizzie you can drive, Shane you can sit in the passenger seat, and me Nate, Miley, and Ashley can sit in the back.■ Jason suggested.

⌠Yea, Ash would you want to sit on Jason▓s lap?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Sure I don▓t mind.■ Ashley said while looking at Jason.

**Shane's POV  
**

Everyone decided to get a shower. Lizzie went first then Miley then Ashley so the girls could get their make up on and choose their outfits. Once I got into the shower I started dropping everything. The soap slipped out of my hand and fell on the floor. Lizzie heard it and I could hear her laughing in the room next to this one.

⌠It▓s ok Shane I love you because you▓re funny!■ She yelled half laughing. I was the last one to get a shower so the girls were already dressed and ready to go by the time I got out.

Lizzie had on a tight fitting jet-black tank top with a purple heart on it. She had on a pair faded blue jeans with jagged holes in them. She grabbed my black hoodie from her bed. On the way downstairs she grabbed her black vans with purple hearts on them I bought her for Christmas last year.

Ashley had on a light blue tank top with the words Hollister on the side in white. She wore white Capri▓s with white world industries with light blue hearts on them. She grabbed Jason▓s white coat he gave her last night.

Miley had on a pink short sleeve shirt with black swirls on the right side. She also had a pair of white Capri▓s with a black silk belt. She had a pair of pink Nike▓s on. She grabbed the pink and white Yankees hat that Nate bought her for Christmas last year.

They all got into the car and started towards the golf course. As planned Lizzie was driving I was in the front seat, Nate on the window side in the back, Miley in the middle and Ashley on Jason▓s lap on the other window side.


	6. A Pink And An Angry Shane

We surprised Shane by going mini-golfing. When he got out of the car and saw the big Pink golf club and ball on the building he yelled ⌠We▓re going mini-golfing! Now this I▓m good at.■ Everyone laughed at how excited he was.

Once everyone was out of the car, we all decided on the color ball we were going to get.

⌠I call pink!■ Shane yelled excitedly.

⌠I▓ll use purple.■ I said.

⌠I call blue!■ Nate yelled.

⌠I▓ll use red.■ Miley said. Jason chose green and Ashley chose yellow.

⌠You guys took all of the good colors.■ Ashley said sad.

⌠It▓s ok.■ Jason said as he hugged her, ⌠We▓ll get them back for it.■

⌠Oh yea what now Suckahs!■ Ashley said as she ran onto the golf course. Everyone laughed really hard at her silliness.

⌠I want to go first!■ Joe yelled. So it went Shane then Lizzie then Miley then Nate then Ashley then Jason. The hole was kind of tricky Shane got a birdie though. I kept missing so finally at my last turn Shane helped me.

⌠YAY!! I made it!■ I said excitedly. Everyone laughed at me.

Once we reached the ninth hole Shane had a little trouble getting the ball to go up the hill. Once his last shot was over he threw the golf ball and it landed right in the hole.

⌠So you want to go in AFTER all of my shots are done?■ He yelled angrily at the golf ball. He almost fell in the fishy pond underneath the bridge, but Jason caught him.

⌠Joe calm down.■ I said walking over to him and hugging him.

We all decided that Shane snapping at the golf ball was enough for us. We all decided to head to the boys house.


	7. Monster AKA Frankie Jonas

When we got there Frankie attacked Lizzie. ⌠HI!■ Frankie yelled excitedly.

⌠Whoa! Slow down little Buddy!■ Shane said laughing.

⌠Sorry, Lilly was watching me earlier while mom and dad went shopping and she gave me a MONSTER!■ Frankie explained quickly.

⌠Oi Vey! Lilly.■ Lizzie said to herself.

He then ran over to Ashley knocking her into Kevin. ⌠Ashley!■ He yelled while hugging her.

⌠No more babysitting for Lilly!■ Ashley said. Everyone laughed.

⌠Well, We better find something constructive for him to do.■ Nate said ⌠He can become a handful soon.■

⌠Frankie No!■ Jason yelled, as Frankie was about to climb on the table.

⌠Told ya!■ Nate said laughing. He grabbed Frankie from the table and said, ⌠Why don▓t we go to the park and let him run off some of that energy.

⌠Good idea! Let me go tell mom and dad we▓re taking Frankie for a while.■ Jason said as he ran into the kitchen. ⌠Mom, Dad, we▓re going to take Frankie to the park and let him run off that monster Lilly let him have.■

⌠Ok, Have him home by five and then you guys and the girls can have dinner with us.■ Denise said to her son.

⌠Kay, love you bye!■ Jason said as he ran out the door to meet everyone else.

⌠Love you too!■ Denise and Paul yelled. Once everyone got outside they all piled into the car. The same arrangements as when they were going to Lizzie▓s but this time Joe was driving since it was his car.

⌠Whooo Hoooo!■ Shane yelled excitedly. Everyone laughed at how excited he was. Shane was the first one out of the car when they got there. He ran directly to the marry-go-round.

⌠Lizzie, come over here and I▓ll spin you on it!■ He yelled.

⌠Ok, coming Joe give me a second!■ She yelled half laughing as she was putting her tennis shoes on.

⌠WEEEE!!■ Shane yelled as the marry-go-round spun faster. Lizzie glanced up to see Jason and Ashley walking the trail Nate and Miley on the swings and Joe in his own world. I looked over to see Frankie about to fall off of the jungle gym.

⌠Frankie!■ Lizzie yelled, as he was about to fall. He looked up lost and lost his balance. A scream filled the silent air Nate looked up at his younger brother and watched in horror as he fell to the ground.

⌠Frankie!■ Shane yelled running up to him. He looked down at his younger brother. ⌠Lizzie, go get Jason and Ashley and tell them to call Mom and Dad.■ Shane said to Lizzie.

⌠Jason, Ashley!■ I yelled trying to find them.

⌠We▓re over here!■ Jason yelled from somewhere to her right.

⌠Uh┘ Over where?■ I asked.

⌠Never mind, we▓re coming.■ Jason said as they came out from behind a tree hands intertwined.

⌠Well, I see you too have gotten along■ I said panting from all the running. ⌠Yea, well while you two were doing that Frankie fell from the top of the jungle gym.■

⌠HE DID WHAT!?■ Jason yelled.

⌠He fell and Shane's with him right now. He told me to tell you to call your Mom and Dad.■ Lizzie told Jason.

⌠Ok, I▓ll call them.■ Jason said slowly. You could just see the fear in his eyes.

⌠Hello? Mom, Dad, Frankie off the Jungle Gym he▓s with Shane right now and- He was cut off by his mom.

⌠We▓ll be right there just go ahead and take him to the hospital.■ Denise told her panic stricken son.

⌠Ok, should I call an ambulance or take him in the car?■ Jason asked his mom.

⌠Ambulance.■ Was all she said ⌠Now bye.■

⌠Bye Mom see you there.■ Jason quickly grabbed Ashley hand and we all jogged to where Shane was sitting trying to wake Frankie up.

⌠Where have you been? You were gone for what seemed like forever.■ Shane asked.

⌠I couldn▓t find them at first, then we had to call your parents.■ Lizzie explained to him. Jason called the ambulance and they got there quickly.


	8. The Hospital And A Sleepover

As they were all in the waiting room,

⌠I really hope Frankie is ok.■ Everyone heard Lizzie say scared. She moved closer to Shane and he put his arm around her.

⌠It▓s all my fault I should have been watching him I was just tying my shoes.■ She said crying into Shane chest.

⌠It▓s ok don▓t blame yourself. It still would have happened even if any of us were watching him.■ Shane said trying to calm her down. There was silence for a while, while Lizzie cried. Then they heard a muffled,

⌠Are you sure?■ come from Lizzie

⌠I▓m completely positive.■ Shane responded reassuringly.

⌠Yea, He would have fallen whether or not it was you, Shane, Jason, Ashley, or me watching him he would have fallen.■ Miley said trying to help calm her down.

⌠See, no one thinks it was your fault.■ Denise said trying to help.

⌠I just really wish this wouldn▓t have happened.■ Lizzie said with her head still in Shane▓s stomach.

⌠We all do it▓s ok.■ Shane whispered in her ear.

⌠I▓m going to find the doctor.■ Denise said getting up and going to the front desk.

⌠How may I help you?■ The woman at the desk asked Denise.

⌠I was wondering if it was ok to go see Frankie Jonas.■ Denise replied. The lady typed something into the computer and said,

⌠The doctor said you guys can go ahead and go in. He▓s in room 7.■ The lady told Denise.

⌠Thank You.■ She turned to the group and said, ⌠We can go see him now.■ Lizzie and Shane were the last ones to walk into the room. Lizzie was still crying into Shane▓s chest.

⌠I┘ just┘ feel┘ so┘ bad,■ Lizzie said into Shane▓s chest and in-between sobs.

⌠It▓s ok.■ Shane said rubbing her back.

⌠Lizzie just breath.■ Jason said taking a deep breath and showing her what to do.

⌠I am breathing Jason Knightly!■ Lizzie yelled at him.

⌠Whoa someone▓s a little moody.■ Jason whispered to Ashley.

⌠You▓re so mean.■ She said lightly hitting him in the chest.

⌠Ouch that hurt.■ He said while putting his hand on his chest where she had hit him. ⌠But not as much as this will!■ Jason starts to tickle Ashley.

⌠Kevin stop!■ Ashley screamed as they walked into Frankie▓s room.

⌠I see you guys have gotten along well.■ Frankie said.

⌠He just has a sprained ankle nothing serious. He will be able to go home tonight we just have to show you how to put new bandages on him.■ Dr. Bennett said from the doorway.

⌠You kids can go ahead and go home.■ Denise said to the group.

⌠Mom, can Lizzie and the girls stay the night? You know because of what happened today.■ Shane asked his mom.

⌠Sure, just stop by everyone▓s house and get their stuff to stay.■ Denise told him

⌠Let▓s go by Miley▓s and Drop Nate and Miley off there and they can just walk to our house.■ Shane said as they walking out to the car.

⌠Hey I▓m NOT repeat NOT- was cut off by Shane saying not- walking that far!■ Nate yelled angrily.

⌠Well then run.■ Ashley said Jokingly.

⌠NO, you guys can take me or I▓m staying at Miley▓s.■ Nate said defending himself.

⌠You stay at Miley▓s and you won▓t get the house to yourself.■ Shane whispered to the group.

⌠What do you mean?■ Nate asked calming himself down.

⌠I mean I overheard Mom and Dad talking about staying at a friends tonight and leaving us at home.■ Shane said quietly.


	9. Bubbles And Kissing

When everyone arrived at Denise;s told the kids,

⌠You guys are going to watch Frankie this weekend while me and your Dad go visit your Aunt.■ Denise told her sons. Shane gave Nate and Jason the I-told-you-so look behind his mom▓s back.

⌠We are going to finish packing and then go ahead and leave. There is emergency numbers and everything on the fridge.■ Denise said as she was walking up the stairs to her room.

⌠We know mom you have left us home alone a bagillion we know what we▓re doing.■ Shane said in an annoyed tone.

⌠Shane don▓t give me mouth! I▓m just saying because of what happened today.■ Denise said to Shane.

⌠Yes, I know, but Jason and Ashley are 20. Old enough to be living alone, Lizzie and I are 18. Also old enough to be living alone.■ Shane said trying to get his mom out of the house quickly.

⌠Well, I guess that▓s it. Paul are you ready to go?■ Denise asked her husband.

⌠Yea, we just have to take everything out to the car.■ He replied.

⌠Love you, bye!■ Denise said kissing her boys and walking out of the door.

⌠Bye!■ They all said in unison. Once the car pulled out of the driveway and was down the street the boys jumped up and yelled ⌠YES!■ in unison.

⌠What are you boys so excited about?■ Miley asked as the girls were walking into the kitchen.

⌠WE GET THE HOUSE TO OURSELVES AND WE CAN DO ANYTHING WE WANT! Plus we have to watch Frankie.■ Shane yelled then said excitedly.

⌠Do you guys have any bubbles?■ Lizzie asked the boys

⌠I think we have some in the garage.■ Jason said.

⌠Well, I▓ll race you to get them.■ Ashley said giving Jason a challenging look.

⌠You▓re on!■ Jason said running out of the door.

⌠No fair you got a head start!■ Ashley said running after him.

⌠Nick, Miley will you guys help Frankie down the stairs? I wanted to blow some bubbles with him.■ Lizzie asked them two.

⌠Sure.■ They said as they started walking up the stairs. Shane came up behind Lizzie and snaked his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck and moved down to her collarbone.

Great, now I▓m gonna have a hickey. Lizzie thought

⌠Joe stop.■ She whispered as she heard Nate, Miley, and Frankie coming down the stairs.

⌠Fine but you owe me later.■ He whispered back.

⌠I know I promise.■ She said just as everyone was in the kitchen.

⌠What do you promise?■ Ashley asked.

⌠Nothing.■ She said as she walked past her, ⌠I▓ll tell you later.■ she whispered.

⌠Awkward!■ Shane sang as the silence set in. Everyone laughed.

⌠Did you get the bubbles?■ Lizzie asked Kevin and Ashley.

⌠Yea, they▓re right here.■ Jason said excitedly.

⌠Ok, lets go outside and blow some bubbles!■ Lizzie shouted as she ran out of the door.

⌠YAY!■ Frankie yelled. Once everyone got outside Lizzie started to blow bubbles.

⌠WHOOOO!■ Shane yelled as he started to pop the bubbles. Frankie was having fun just watching them float into the air. He▓s really calmed down since the monster from Lilly. When the bubbles were all gone either from the dog knocking that kept knocking them over or Shane and Nate fighting over them.

⌠Hey you guys lets play truth or dare after we put Frankie to bed.■ Shane suggested.

⌠What is it with you and playing games that gets us girls to kiss you boys?■ Lizzie asked a little annoyed. Secretly she wanted to play the game though.

⌠No it▓s not that I can do that any time, like now!■ Shane said running up to Lizzie and kissing her. Not to Shane▓s surprise she kissed back.


	10. Fighting And Malcolm

⌠Ohhh Joseph. You kissed Lizzayyy!■ Kevin said jokingly

⌠Yea, so I bet you won▓t kiss Ashers.■ Joe said to Kevin.

⌠When did I get that nickname?■ Ashley said cutting into their little fight.

⌠IDK my bff Jill? Got a problem with that?■ Joe said to Ashley.

⌠You know what Joseph.■ Ashley said getting a little mad.

⌠Don▓t make me come down there,■ Kevin said towering above Joe.

⌠Ya know what Kevvers I could care less if you are taller then me.■ Joe said standing up.

⌠Whoa boys calm down now!■ Lizzie said standing up also.

⌠Yea, come on now Frankie is the only one allowed to beat Joe up.■ Nick said pulling Kevin back into his seat.

⌠Thank You. Nicholas.■ Joe said after calming down a bit. ⌠Anyways back to the subject, Kevin I dare you to kiss Ashley.■

⌠What!?■ Kevin and Ashley screamed together. This startled Frankie who was sitting on Ashley▓s lap.

⌠Oh No, You saw us kiss last night.■ Ashley said setting Frankie down.

⌠Aww come on that was just a peck.■ Joe said, ⌠This is a real kiss.■ He grabbed Lizzie pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her.

⌠Um┘ hello we have a little kid here Joseph.■ Lizzie said once he stopped.

⌠Frankie I think it▓s your bed time.■ Nick said looking at Miley.

⌠Aww but it▓s only-⌠ He started but was cut off by Miley.

⌠Come on Frankie me and Nicky will read you a story and sing a song for you.■ Miley said.

⌠Yea, come on you little monster.■ Nick said picking Frankie up.

⌠I wanna read the little engine that could.■ Frankie yelled with a hug grin on his face. Once Miley and Nick were up the stairs and Joe checking to make sure.

⌠Hey, You guys what▓s today?■ Lizzie asked looking up from her laptop.

⌠Um┘ Saturday.■ Joe said.

⌠Oh crap I have to watch my cuzzers Malcolm tonight.■ Lizzie said grabbing her phone and running outside.

⌠Lizzie wait┘■ Joe said running after her.

⌠Kitty? (A/N: my real aunts name is Kitty and my cuzzers name is Malcolm he is a few weeks old.) Oh hi um┘ instead of me coming over there and watching Malcolm can you bring him to a friends house?■ Lizzie said into the mouthpiece. ⌠Oh great thanks. Here you can talk to Joe and he▓ll give you his address and directions to get here.■

⌠Hello? Hi Kitty.■ Joe said as Lizzie walked into the house.

Lizzie▓s pov

As I walked into the house, I walked in on a make out fest with Ashley and Kevin. I guess they didn▓t see or hear me come in because,

⌠Ashley, Kevin, are you too on Earth or Mars.■ I said waving my hand in front of them.

⌠Uhh ohh what?■ Ashley said snapping out of the trance.

⌠Ok your┘ Whoa! What happened here Paul Kevin Jonas the second.■ Joe asked walking in the door.

⌠Uhh uhh nothing!■ Kevin said playfully.

⌠That wasn▓t a nothing nothing that was a something nothing, just because I may have the name Joe Jonas that doesn▓t mean I don▓t know the difference between a nothing nothing and something nothing. Because SOMETHING was definitely going on.■ Joe said pointing an accusing finger at them with an evil look in his eyes.

⌠What?■ Lizzie, Ashley and Kevin said at the same time.

⌠IDK I had a Joe moment. Now just tell me WHAT THE FRICK WAS GOING ON!■ Joe yelled.

⌠Kevin and Ashers were making out!■ I blurted.

⌠What is up with the nickname? GOD I DIDN▓T EVEN ASK FOR IT!■ Ashley yelled.

⌠Shut up you▓re getting it! And ohhh Kevin you kissed Ashlayyyy!■ Joe yelled back.

⌠Why you gotta do that?■ Ashley yelled.

⌠Ashley calm down.■ I said trying to calm her down but it wasn▓t really working. Just then thy heard a car pull up. Lizzie ran outside to be greeted my aunt and little cousin.

⌠Malcolm!■ I screamed running over to him. ⌠I▓ve missed you so much.■ me walked into the kitchen with Malcolm and my aunt.

⌠Everyone this is Malcolm.■ I said holding him up. ⌠And this is my Aunt Kitty.■

⌠Well, Hello Malcolm.■ Joe said taking him from me. Malcolm just looked up at Joe and giggled.

⌠I guess he likes you.■ Kitty said handing me the diaper bag.

No one▓s pov

⌠I see he▓s in good hands just call me if you need anything.■ Kitty said walking outside and getting into her car.

⌠Well, what are we gonna do with you?■ Joe said in a baby voice to Malcolm.

⌠I think we should put him to bed and go sleep ourselves.■ Kevin said yawing.

⌠Um┘ you boys are gonna have to set the baby bed up.■ Lizzie said.

⌠Us boys are gonna do what?■ Nick said coming down the stairs with Miley right behind him.

⌠We▓re gonna put Malcolm▓s bed together.■ Joe said making faces at Malcolm.

⌠Oh this is gonna be interesting.■ Miley said.

⌠Very.■ Lizzie and Ashley agreed.

⌠Well, here let me take Malcolm from you and you guys can start on putting it together.■ Ashley said walking over and taking Malcolm from Joe.

⌠Awww but I wanted to play with him some more.■ Joe said pouting.

⌠You will get to play with him tonight he▓s gonna be in the basement with us.■ Lizzie said grabbing the diaper bag and descending the stairs to the basement.

⌠Oh fine!■ Joe whined. Everyone laughed at how how he was reacting to not getting to play with the baby. 


	11. Joseph Has A Sick Mind

⌠Ok Well, I guess we should put the crib together so the baby has somewhere to sleep this week.■ Kevin said grabbing a bar that went to the bed.

⌠No, leave it.■ Joe whispered. ⌠Malcolm is sleeping with us tonight.■

⌠But- Kevin started but was cut off by Joe whisper-yelling

⌠Shut up Kevin!■

⌠Ok Fine. What are you gonna do with him for the week then?■ Kevin asked.

⌠Well, tomorrow we▓ll put his bed together but tonight he▓s sleeping with me and Lizzie.■ Joe replied in a duh tone.

⌠Ok whatever you say Joseph.■ Nick said walking downstairs to join the girls.

⌠What are you doing down here?■ Miley asked, ⌠You are supposed to be helping your brothers so we can go to bed.■

⌠Um┘ No, I▓m not. Joe has a surprise for Lizzie.■ Nick replied plopping himself on the couch next to Miley.

⌠Joe what?■ Lizzie asked walking into the room they were in.

⌠Nothing.■ Nick said giving Ashley and Miley a look that says do not say anything.

⌠Well, one thing we can say is Ashley is in her own little world over there with the baby.■ Nick said laughing at Ashley.

⌠Is Nicky a silly boy? Oh yes he is.■ Ashley cooed bouncing Malcolm up and down on her knee.

⌠Oh yes, he is!■ Kevin said walking down the stairs and sitting down next to Ashley. Everyone laughed at his comment. Nick just stuck his tongue out at him and went back to doing whatever it was that he was doing.

⌠Hey you guys lets go swimming!■ Joe said excitedly plopping down next to Lizzie.

⌠Joseph are you nuts? Wait do not answer that. It▓s almost 10 at night and you want to go swimming?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Uhh. Duh I just said that.■ Joe said in a duh tone.

⌠Well, what she means Joseph is we aren▓t going swimming it▓s too late.■ Kevin said.

⌠Come on please!■ Joe begged.

⌠No.■ Lizzie said, ⌠Now come on if you be a good little rock star then we might go tomorrow. Deal?■

⌠Yes! Ok. What are we doing for movies?■ Joe asked getting off the subject.

⌠I was thinking we could watch Barney you know because of Malcolm.■ Miley suggested.

⌠ZOMG! I used to love Barney!■ Joe shouted jumping up. ⌠Can we? Can we? Please?■ Joe begged turning to Lizzie.

⌠Yes, we can watch Barney.■ Lizzie said laughing.

⌠I think my aunt only gave us the newer version of Barney with that one dude not the dinosaur.■ Lizzie said to Joe.

⌠Awe man! I wanted to watch Barney.■ Joe said disappointed.

⌠It▓s ok Joe. How about we watch One Missed Call?■ Nick asked getting up and grabbing the movie.

⌠Yea!■ Kevin and Joe shouted.

⌠Fine, but keep the volume down because Malcolm is already asleep.■ Lizzie said.

⌠By the way how did you guys put the crib together so quickly?■

⌠We didn▓t Malcolm is sleeping with us tonight.■ Joe said.

⌠But there isn▓t going to be any room.■ Lizzie said winking at Joe.

⌠Well, then boys lets go put the crib together.■ Joe said racing up the stairs.

⌠In his dreams of what he▓s thinking.■ Lizzie said giggling.

⌠Awe Come on Lizzie. You can▓t ruin his hopes.■ Nick said laughing.

⌠Um┘ He wishes.■ Lizzie said laughing.

⌠Ewww Joseph has a sick mind.■ Kevin said shivering at the thought of them two.

⌠Yes we know, but it▓s ok Kevin.■ Ashley said hugging and kissing him.

⌠You know Kevin you think of me and Joe doing that you and Ashley are older.■ Lizzie said.

⌠Hello!? Kevin Nicholas! Are you two coming?■ Joe yelled down the basement steps.

⌠Joe don▓t get too excited, but yes we▓re coming.■ Nick yelled up the stairs.

⌠Well, I guess we better put it together so you two can┘. Yeaaaaa.■

⌠What is it with my brothers am I the only one without a sick mind?■ Kevin asked the girls.

⌠I don▓t know. Now GO!■ Lizzie shouted pushing Kevin and Nick up the stairs. 


	12. An Unknown Wedding

⌠Joe you seriously want to break your purity ring?■ Kevin asked.

⌠Psht no.■ Joe said, ⌠I was going to ask Lizzie to marry me but she had to go and wink at me, it never fails to get me to do what she wants.■

⌠I know I hate when┘ wait you were going to ask Lizzie to marry you?■ Nick asked.

⌠No I was going to ask the Easter Bunny. Yes Lizzie you dumbbell.■ Joe said smacking him in the back of the head.

⌠Can we see the ring Joe?■ Kevin asked beginning to pull out the pieces to the crib.

⌠Yea one sec┘ ahha here.■ Joe said pulling the ring out of his pocket and handing the box to Kevin.

⌠Nice choice Joe I think she▓ll like it.■ Kevin said handing it to Nick.

⌠Yea I agree. Kevin now it▓s your turn to ask Ashley■ Nick said jokingly.

⌠In a few years maybe.■ Kevin said thinking about the future.

⌠Ok, so lets put this crib together boys.■ Joe said pulling the toolbox out from underneath the sink.

Girls

⌠Lizzie you are one very lucky girl.■ Miley said to her.

⌠Why?■ Lizzie asked confused.

⌠You are so slow.■ Ashley said. A/N: If you are wondering where the baby is he is asleep in Joe▓s bed.

⌠You guys still aren▓t helping me here.■ Lizzie said trying to figure out what they were saying.

⌠Joe┘ Is┘ Going┘To┘Ask┘. You┘To┘Marry┘ Him.■ Miley said slowly

⌠Did you get it that time?■

⌠Yea, I think so.■ Lizzie said slowly then fainted.

Boys

Joe▓s pov

I heard a thud come from downstairs.

⌠Hey girls don▓t break anything down there otherwise we would be in deep trouble.■ I yelled laughing.

⌠We didn▓t break anything but you might want to get down here fast.■ Miley said.

⌠Why?■ Kevin yelled.

⌠Lizzie fainted.■ Ashley said as plain as day.

⌠Lizzie wha?■ I asked them then slumped to the floor.

⌠Joe get up and go help you fiancИ.■ Nick said all serious.

⌠I don▓t think he can.■ Kevin said rushing downstairs.

⌠No not my Lizzie she▓s too strong to just randomly faint.■ I was mumbling to myself.

⌠Kevin, Joe is talking to himself now.■ Nick yelled.

⌠Just stay there and watch him while I try and wake Lizzie up.■ Kevin yelled back.

⌠No, you aren▓t going to watch me I▓m going to go help Lizzie she needs me.■ I said jumping up and racing down the stairs.

⌠Whoa looks like someone made a quick recovery.■ Nick said laughing at me.

⌠What is wrong with my Lizzie?■ I asked going over and picking her up.

⌠Well she fainted right after I told her something.■ Miley said.

⌠What did you tell her?■ I asked her.

⌠I told her I thought you might ask her to marry her.■ Miley said quietly.

⌠You did what?■ I yelled almost dropping Lizzie.

⌠Joe calm down, Miley obviously didn▓t know you really were going to.■ Nick said to me.

⌠Wait so you really are going to ask her?■ Ashley asked.

⌠Yea he showed us the ring earlier when we got upstairs.■ Kevin explained.

⌠I want to see it Joe.■ Ashley said excitedly. I got down on one knee and kinda set Lizzie down but kept her sitting up.

⌠I thought you were asking Lizzie not me.■ Ashley said backing up from me.

⌠No I am asking her I thought you wanted to see the ring.■ I said.

⌠Oh I feel so stupid now sorry.■ Ashley replied.

⌠If I asked you to marry me Kevin would kill me. He is very over protective.■ I said.

⌠Awe how sweet.■ Ashley said looking at Kevin and kissing him. When she turned back around he put his arms around her waist.

⌠Am I gonna get to see the ring or not?■

⌠Yea, just don▓t get over excited this time.■ I said laughing.

⌠It▓s gorgeous.■ Ashley said taking the box from me.

⌠Do you think she▓ll like it?■ I asked.

⌠Oh I think she▓ll love it.■ Miley said.

⌠I have a great idea, you should ask Lizzie to marry you when we go swimming. Like jump in the water with her then go and get the ring and ask her there.■ Nick suggested.

⌠Nick is there seriously something wrong with your head? That▓s not romantic.■ I said.

⌠Fine whatever you never listen to me anyway.■ Nick said sulking.

⌠Oh be quiet Nick. I promise I▓ll let you name our first kid.■ I said seriously.

⌠Are you kidding me?■ Nick asked dumbfounded.

⌠If it▓s ok with Lizzie sure I don▓t mind.■ I told him. 


	13. A Violent Kevin Jonas

⌠If it▓s ok with me what are we doing?■ Lizzie asked waking up.

⌠If it▓s ok with you can we let Nick name┘ Lizzie you▓re up!■ I shouted.

⌠No dip Sherlock!■ Kevin said smacking him in the back of the head.

⌠Violence Kevin!■ Ashley screamed.

⌠So ask her!■ Nick said shoving Joe into Lizzie.

⌠Ask me what?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Well.■ I got down on one knee and asked ⌠Lizzie will you marry me?■

⌠Oh Joseph. Yes I will marry you!■ Lizzie exclaimed wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

Kevin▓s pov

I am happy for Lizzie and Joe. I think they make a cute couple and will have some adorable kids.

⌠Kevin are you still with us?■ Joe asked snapping his fingers in front of my face.

⌠Yea I was just thinking. Sorry guess I dazed off.■ I said.

⌠Awe No Dip Sherlock!■ Joe said smacking me in the back of the head.

⌠Hey be nice to my Kevvers!■ Ashley yelled running in to protect me.

⌠Ok fine just don▓t go all karate chica on me!■ Joe yelled putting his hands up to defend himself. Ashley just stuck her tongue out at him and sat on my lap. I could tell this was going to be one interesting night.

⌠Kevin now it▓s your turn to ask Ashley.■ Miley said jokingly. Again, Ashley stuck her tongue out at her.

⌠What is it with that tongue of yours and it coming out of its mouth?■ I asked laughing.

⌠I don▓t maybe this will keep it in.■ Ashley said kissing me.

⌠I guess we better leave before someone breaks their purity ring. Ehem!■ Joe fake coughed.

⌠Joe are you nuts. I wouldn▓t break that for the world.■ I said unwillingly breaking the kiss.

⌠Psht.■

⌠What do you mean Psht?■

⌠I▓m just joking gosh Kevin.■

⌠I think it▓s time for bed before these two start to wrestle and break something.■ Lizzie said stepping in-between Joe and I.

⌠Yea I think we should go to bed too. Let▓s just set up the sleeping arrangements.■ Ashley agreed.

⌠Does Malcolm have some type of basinet or something Lizzie?■

⌠Yea, I put it downstairs.■ Lizzie answered.

⌠Ok, well, Nick and Joe will you two put that in Joe▓s room?■ Ashley asked.

⌠Sure!■ They said in unison going downstairs.

⌠Ok, so how about Kevin and I in his room, Joe and Lizzie in Joe▓s, and Nick in Miley in Nick▓s?■ Ashley said/asked

⌠Sure that will work. Are you guys staying down here for a little while?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Yea for about a half an hour I am.■ Kevin replied.

⌠Ok, well, tell Joe I▓m upstairs and to knock before he comes in K?■

⌠Yea, sure Night Lizzie.■

⌠Night everyone.■

⌠Joe your fiancИ is upstairs in your room and she said to knock before coming in.■ Ashley said as Nick and Joe came back up the stairs.

⌠Ok, I think I▓ll join her. Night Everyone.■ Joe said going up the stairs.

⌠Lizzie can I come in?■ Joe asked knocking at the door.

⌠Yea, you can come in.■ Lizzie yelled.

⌠Hey.■ Joe said, ⌠Whats wrong?■

⌠Nothing just a little nervous about getting married.■ Lizzie replied.

Lizzie▓s pov

⌠Lizzie you have nothing to be worried about.■ Joe said quietly coming over and sitting next to me.

⌠I know I just don▓t want to fail in life.■

⌠You know think we should get back to touring and then you might not feel nervous.■

⌠That sounds like a great idea.■ I squealed happily.

⌠This is going to be so much fun touring with my best friend, my soon to be brothers, and best of all my fiancИ.■ Joe just laughed at me.

⌠What is so funny?■

⌠Nothing you just acted like a ten year old that just got a new toy.■ I just stuck my tongue out at him and jumped on his bed.

⌠Here come on lets go to bed so we can go swimming tomorrow.■ I said patting the bed next to me.

⌠YAY! We get to go swimming!■ Joe yelled jumping in the bed next to me.

⌠No you▓re the ten year old.■ I said giggling.

⌠Oh don▓t make me do it.■ Joe said warningly.

⌠Don▓t you dare!■ I squealed.

⌠Oh but I do!■ Joe yelled beginning to tickle me.

⌠No No Stop!■ I yelled half giggling.

⌠Oh stop whining.■ Joe said stopping.

⌠Thank you.■ I said kissing him and laying my head on his chest.

⌠Good Night Joseph. Love You.■

⌠Night Liz, Love you too.■ 


	14. The Wedding

⌠Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I▓m so nervous.■ Lizzie said pacing. Ashley grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed,

⌠Lizzie calm the frick down!■

⌠What is all the yelling about?■ Kevin asked walking in the room.

⌠GET OUT!■ Ashley and Lizzie yelled at the same time.

⌠Whoa angry chicas!■ Kevin said laughing.

⌠GET OUT NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO SEE THE BRIDE, THAT THE BRIDE DOESN▓T WANT TO!■ Lizzie screamed grabbing a blow dryer and throwing it at Kevin.

⌠Whoa very angry chicas! I▓m leaving before you two kill me!■ Kevin said slowly backing out of the door.

⌠That▓s what I thought, Kevin.■ Lizzie mumbled to herself.

Kevin▓s pov

Oi Vei Lizzie is a little anxious. Kevin thought to himself. While I was thinking about Lizzie▓s anxiousness, I ran directly into to Joseph.

⌠Dude, you do not want to go in there! Lizzie was a little violent with me seeing her imagine what she would do if the Groom saw her.■ I said with fear in my eyes.

⌠Awe Man! I wanted to borrow the hair dryer.■ Joe said pointing to his wet and curly hair.

⌠Um┘ It is stuck in the wall outside of the room. Be my guest if you still want it, just get it away from Lizzie. She has quite and arm. By the way it▓s pink.■

⌠SWEET!!■ Joe said running down the hall.

Joe▓s pov

When I got down the hall and tried to pull the blow dryer out of the wall it wouldn▓t come out.

⌠Curse you Lizzie!■ I yelled at the blow dryer.

⌠Joseph if that▓s you I swear┘■ I heard Ashley yell. Ohh baby did she sound mad.

⌠What did I do?■ I yelled cowering against the wall.

⌠EVERYTHING NOW GO BEFORE YOU GET A STRAIGHTNER IMPLANTED IN YOUR HEAD!■ Lizzie yelled VERY loudly.

⌠Fine I▓ll go let me just get the blow dryer.■ I yelled pulling it out of wall.

Lizzie▓s pov

I heard a knock at the door,

⌠I swear if people don▓t leave me alone I will run out of appliances to throw at them.■ I yelled to the door.

⌠Oh fine I guess you don▓t want to see your mom then.■ I heard my mom say.

⌠Sorry mom, I▓m just a little nervous.■ I said letting my mom in the room.

⌠Chasetane believe me we both almost took my boyfriends head off and she almost killed her fiancИ╢.■ Ashley said seriously.

⌠Liz, why would you want to kill Joseph?■ My mom asked.

⌠Well, they almost saw me before the wedding.■ I started to explain.

⌠Say no more. When Your Dad and I got married I shoved him in the water when he almost saw me before the wedding.■ My mom said understandingly.

⌠Well, we better start heading to the chapel otherwise Joe will start to get nervous if I▓m late.■ I said glancing at the clock. ⌠Mom, who is walking me down the aisle? You? Or Grandpa?■

⌠I think I will. Grandpa will probably be asleep through the whole thing.■ My mom said laughing. Everyone laughed at thinking about how my grandpa sleeps through many important things. 


	15. Joseph And Here Comes The Bride

⌠Oi vei I▓m really really nervous.■ Lizzie said shaking and waiting for here comes the bride Joseph version to play.

⌠Plus, I▓m kind of scared of Joe▓s version of here comes the bride. I haven▓t heard it yet.■

⌠Trust me you▓ll love it.■ Ashley said with excitement.

⌠Go it▓s your turn to go down with Kevin.■ Lizzie said shoving Ashley and Kevin partly down the aisle. Once Nick and Miley were down the aisle and situated Joe▓s version of here comes the bride started playing. Kevin and Nick jumped up and Joe began to sing.

Lizzie used to be that girl the one that never said a word,

But she only sang at S club 7 and all those boybands,

Now it▓s been a few years and it looks like things have changed,

Now she▓s mine and I want to say,

Lizzie always laughs when I act stupid,

I am unaware that I▓m a nuisance,

With her it▓s never wasted time,

Lizzie always knows exactly what I▓m thinking and she▓s always on mind and now,

I▓m never gonna let her go, cuz Lizzie always knows,

Lizzie always tells the truth even when it▓s hard to do,

And she always understands even when it don▓t make sense, even though she is a blonde

I▓m the one that feels so dumb,

Lizzie always laughs when I act stupid,

I am unaware that I▓m a nuisance,

With her it▓s never wasted time,

Lizzie always knows exactly what I▓m thinking and she▓s always on my mind and now,

I▓m never gonna let her go, cuz Lizzie always knows,

When I have a problem,

I▓m sure that Lizzie knows,

When I▓m feelin▓ lonely

I▓m sure that Lizzie knows,

When everythings crazy,

She▓s always there for me and I▓m sure that she knows,

That I▓m never ever gonna let her go,

Lizzie always laughs when I act stupid,

I am unaware that I▓m a nuisance,

With her it▓s never wasted time,

Lizzie always knows exactly what I▓m thinking and she▓s always on mind and now,

I▓m never gonna let her go, cuz Lizzie always knows

As soon as Joe sang the last notes Lizzie ran up to him in tears (well about as fast as a woman in a wedding dress could run.) and hugged him really tight, and Kevin and Nick too they helped.

⌠Theses two wrote their own vows and would like to read them.■ Paul told the audience once his sons and soon-to-be daughter-in-law were back in place. Lizzie turned to Joe, took his hands in hers and said,

⌠Joe every time I think you won▓t be able to surprise me anymore, the next time I turn around you do. You have changed my life in many ways and taught me many things. I love you and always will. I would love to bring you into my family, and I am more then happy to be joining yours. I guess that▓s it, your turn Joe.■

⌠Lizzie every time I look in your eyes I see another side of me. I knew we were meant to be together the second I saw you. I have loved you since that day and I know I always will. Kevin says we will make some cute kids and I think so too. Lizzie I▓m glad to welcome you into my family and ready to become part of yours.■ The cute kids thing got everyone to laugh, Joe knew how to lighten the mood.

⌠Lizzie Nicole Bryant, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?■ Asked Paul.

⌠I do.■ Was Lizzie▓s answer.

⌠Joseph Adam Jonas do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?■ Asked Paul.

⌠I do.■ Came Joe▓s answer.

⌠By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.■ Paul said as everyone began to clap. Lizzie and Joe ran down the aisle and received many good graces from everyone.

Once they got into the limo and flipped on the TV in it, the first thing they heard was ▒Today one of The Jonas Brothers got married to Lizzie Bryant an unknown civilian.▓

⌠Great, it▓s going to be all over the news right through our honeymoon.■ Lizzie said sarcastically.

⌠Well, I▓m glad our honeymoon will be spent right where we want it.■ Said Joe kissing her. 


	16. Dumb Newspapers And A Brillant Lizzie

I woke up to Joe yelling, ⌠You stupid newspaper what is wrong with you? You were supposed to find me my dream house!■ I walked down the stairs and gave him a confused look while grabbing something to eat.

⌠What?■ Joe asked as though nothing had happened.

⌠Um┘ why were you yelling at the newspaper?■ I asked him.

⌠Oh, no reason at all just that I couldn▓t find the perfect house for us.■ Joe said.

⌠Joe, I was thinking we could build our own house so that way it will be our dream house.■ I suggested. A long awkward silence followed my suggestion. Then Joe randomly jumped up and yelled

⌠Lizzie you▓re a frikkin genius!■

⌠Ok, thank you Joe.■ I said running over and hugging him.

Later That Night.

⌠Joe are you sure you want to do this?■ I asked nervously. ⌠I mean we▓ve only been married for a week.■

⌠Awesome! One Week!■ Joe said running out of the bedroom then I heard to front door slam. I had no idea what he was doing until I heard him yell,

⌠There are no cars out here!■

⌠Joseph, I hope you realize, your standing in the middle of the street, in your boxers, yelling like a lunatic.■ I yelled giggling. He looked down at his boxers and screamed like a girl then moved as fast as I had ever seen him move, just to get inside.

⌠Oh yea lets do this baby!■ Joe yelled jumping on the bed.

⌠Joe, slow down.■ I said laying beside him. 


	17. Jonas Brothers? News?

Joe and I walked into the waiting room of the doctor▓s office. I walked up to the receptionist as Joe took a seat and started reading a magazine.

⌠Hi, I▓m here for my appointment.■ I said.

⌠Yes, name please?■ The receptionist asked.

⌠Lizzie Jonas.■ I replied.

⌠Cool name. It▓s like the band. You ever heard of the Jonas Brothers?■ The receptionist asked.

▒No. Never in my life.▓ I thought sarcastically. ⌠Yea, I have.■ I said turning around and smiling at Joe. He looked up at me and gave me his best nerd smile. He▓s such a dork.

⌠Okay then.■ The receptionist said. ⌠ The doctor will be out shortly.■

I walked over and sat next to Joe.

⌠Hey, Liz. Guess what!■ Joe asked excitedly.

⌠What!■ I replied.

He buttoned up the top button on his shirt and replied with a nerdy voice, ⌠I▓m allergic to tablecloths. I▓m also allergic to air!■ And he pretended to die in the seat. I was dying of laughter and everyone was staring at us.

⌠Lizzie Jonas?■ The doctor called.

We got up and Joe unbuttoned his shirt.

⌠It▓s time to roll.■ Joe said like the cool guy he is.

I giggled and we walked in to the examination room.

⌠I▓m Dr. Bennet.■ The doctor said, extending his hand.

⌠I▓m Lizzie and this is my husband, Joe.■ I said, shaking his hand.

⌠So, how long have you 2 been married?■ Dr. Bennet asked.

⌠About a month.■ I said.

⌠ So you▓re here to get a sonogram, correct?■ Dr. Bennet asked.

⌠Yes.■ I replied politely.

⌠Go ahead and hop on that table and get comfortable while I get the machine ready.■ Dr. Bennet said.

I jumped up excitedly onto the table and lay down as the doctor started pressing buttons. I looked at Joe who was smiling a beautiful smile.

⌠What is it?■ I asked, giggling slightly.

⌠You.■ He said still smiling.

⌠What about me?■ I asked slowly.

⌠You▓re beautiful.■ Joe said in a funny voice.

⌠You think I▓m beautiful when I▓m getting bigger and bigger each day?■ I asked getting a loving feeling.

⌠Yes┘ Yes I do.■ Joe said.

⌠I▓d kiss you right now but I might have some difficulties with getting up.■ I replied with a huge grin on my face.

⌠Ok, are you ready?■ Dr. Bennet asked.

⌠Yes.■ I replied nervously. Joe got up and held my hand. I squeezed it tightly.

⌠Ok, well it looks like you have one┘ no, wait, two┘ You have a grand total of 3 healthy babies!■ Dr. Bennet exclaimed.

I was speechless.

⌠I▓m a triple Daddy! Woo!!■ Joe yelled jumping up and running into the waiting room. I could still hear him screaming. I just giggled and thanked Dr. Bennet.

I walked out of the door to find Joe talking to an old woman. More like yelling.

⌠OH MY GOD! I▓M GONNA BE A TRIPLE DAD! THAT▓S AMAZING!■ He yelled.

⌠Joseph?■ I asked holding back my giggles.

⌠Yea, Liz?■ He asked acting as though nothing had occurred in the past few minutes.

⌠Are you ready to go?■ I asked still giggling.

He sighed. ⌠Fine, I guess.■

⌠Well let▓s go make another appointment.■ I told him.

⌠Okay!■ Joe replied running up to the desk and I followed.

⌠Hi. I▓d like to make another appointment for Lizzie Jonas.■ I said.

⌠Okay. How about one month?■ The receptionist asked.

⌠Sounds great!■ Joe said.

⌠Okay, so your next appointment is in the month of-■ She looked up. ⌠-Oh my gosh! You▓re Joe Jonas!■

Joe chuckled nervously. ⌠Yea, I am.■

I giggled. ⌠Okay, so what▓s the date of our appointment?■

⌠Oh, right. Um┘ It▓s June, 22.■

⌠Okay. Cool!■ Joe said pulling me out of the door. ⌠Time to go!■

⌠Okay. But Joe?■ I asked.

⌠Yea?■ He replied.

⌠I▓m driving.■ 


	18. No Niley?

We found a surprise as we walked into our apartment. Nick was sitting on their couch with a look of hurt and sorrow and anger in his eyes.

⌠Nick,■ Joe started. Then Nick looked up, his face was splotchy and red. He had tears running down his cheeks. A look that bothered Joe.

Lizzie slowly made her way over to Nick and sat down beside him. ⌠Nick, what▓s wrong? What happened?■ She asked.

⌠Miley,■ He growled. ⌠She cheated.■

⌠On what?■ Joe asked stupidly.

⌠Our relationship, Joe.■ Nick snapped.

⌠Oh.■ Joe replied. ⌠I▓m sorry, man. Really I am.■

⌠How do you know, Nick?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠She got a text from Cody Linely. Her phone was next to me and she was in the bathroom. I wondered why Cody would text her so I just read it and┘■ Nick trailed off.

⌠What did it say?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Well they had been texting before, so I saw all of the messages.■ Nick said, anger in his voice. ⌠The first text was from Cody. It said: Hey, are we still on for Saturday? And Miley replied: You know it :). Cody replied by asking: Are you sure Nick won▓t find out? And she responded: Of course. He▓s going out for a concert, too.■ Nick paused. He took a deep breath in and let it out shakily. ⌠Cody replied: Even better. C ya l8r, babe. And Miley said: I can▓t wait kiss.■

⌠As soon as I see her┘■ Lizzie started. ⌠I▓m going to rip her to pieces! That little lyin▓, cheatin▓, little-■

⌠Whoa.■ Joe interrupted. ⌠Calm down a little bit.■

⌠Calm down?! How can I calm down?■ Lizzie yelled. ⌠I▓m so mad! Aren▓t you?■

⌠Yes, but-■ Joe started.

⌠No, don▓t try to lie to me Joseph Adam Jonas!■ She paused. ⌠I▓m sorry. You probably hate me now!■ She started crying.

⌠No, no, no, no!■ Joe said, running over to her. ⌠I love you.■

⌠I love you, too.■ She said returning the embrace.

Joe looked at Nick and whispered, ⌠Mood swings!■

⌠Are you saying I▓m fat?!■ Lizzie hollered.

⌠No. No, never! I didn▓t even-■ Joe started. Again being cut off by Lizzie.

⌠I▓m sick of your lying!■ She yelled and ran up the stairs into their room.

Joe walked over to nick and sat next to him.

⌠Chicks.■ He said with a sigh. 


	19. Jonas Sr's House

I took my time as I wobbled into the Jonas senior household.

⌠So, what▓s the dealio with this belly?■ Denise asked, eyeing us with a suspicious but happy look on her face as we walked in.

⌠Well┘■ Joe said. ⌠Wait. Are Kevo and Ashers here?■

⌠No they▓ll be here in a few minutes.■ Denise replied.

⌠Well, I think we should wait for them.■ I said looking at Joe.

⌠Okay.■ Denise said. ⌠Well come on. Make yourself at home. I▓ll be in the kitchen.■

As they sat down on the sofa, Paul walked in.

⌠Joseph! Lizzie!■ He said as he hugged each of us.

⌠Well, what▓s the deal with this?■ Paul asked eyeing my belly.

⌠We▓re waiting for Ashley and Kevin to get here.■ Joe explained.

⌠Well, what about Nicholas?■ Paul asked.

⌠He▓s a little down right now.■ I whispered to Paul.

⌠Why would that be?■ Paul asked with a look of concern on his face.

⌠Miley cheated on him.■ Joe whispered.

Just as Paul opened his mouth to speak, Kevin and Ashley walked in the door.

⌠Mommay!■ Joe yelled. ⌠Kevin and Ashley are here! You and Frankie need to get in here!■

⌠Okay, okay, Joseph.■ Denise chuckled as she walked into the room with Frankie close behind.

⌠Sit, sit, sit, sit!■ Joe rushed Denise and Frankie onto the couch next to Paul.

⌠Okay. So, what did you want to tell us?■ Paul asked.

⌠We have some VERY exciting news.■ I told them.

⌠So do we!■ Kevin exclaimed. ⌠But you go first.■

I smiled widely at them.

⌠Lizzie is-■ Joe started but was cut off by me.

⌠I▓m pregnant!■ I said with an even bigger grin on my face.

⌠No way!■ Ashley yelled excitedly. ⌠Me too!■

⌠No way!■ I screamed as I hugged her tightly.

Joe looked over at Denise and Paul who were definitely shocked but were smiling also.

⌠Congratulations!■ Denise said as she hugged her sons. You could tell she was crying.

When Ashley and I finally stopped hugging, I continued.

⌠But there▓s more.■ I said as their faces became even more shocked. ⌠I▓m having┘ triplets!■

⌠I▓m a triple daddy!■ Joe yelled while jumping up.

⌠It▓s hard enough just taking care of Joe. Now you▓re going to have 3 kids!?■ Kevin asked playfully.

I giggled and everyone laughed. We were getting up to leave as Paul said,

⌠Please. Stay for dinner. We▓re making lasagna ⌠

⌠Woo!■ Joe said. ⌠Sounds good!■

After dinner.

⌠Thanks for the food, mom.■ Ashley said as she and Kevin were walking out of the door.

⌠Ashley? Could you and Lizzie come here for a minute?■ Paul asked us.

⌠Sure.■ I said as we walked over to him.

⌠I just wanted to bless you, the boys, and┘■ He put a hand on each of our stomachs.┘ ⌠your babies.■

⌠Thank you.■ Ashley said.

⌠Thanks, dad.■ I said and smiled as he gave us each a kiss on the forehead.

⌠Anytime, girls.■ He said as he smiled at us.

We walked back to Kevin and Joe, who were waiting patiently by the door and discussing their music.

⌠But dude. Don▓t you think it would sound sick if we played the guitar with the-■ Kevin was saying as we approached.

⌠Hey boys.■ I said. ⌠Ready to go?■ I asked Joe.

⌠Yea. I▓m tired now.■ Joe said as he stretched and yawned.

⌠Yea, man.■ Kevin agreed, rubbing the back of his head.

Ashley giggled as she stared at Kevin. I smiled at her. My best friend in the whole wide world and I were both pregnant and happily married to our dream men. Life was great right now. Well, except for Nick. Just then I got an idea.

⌠Hey, Nick?■ I asked as he looked up from the couch.

⌠Yea?■ He said quietly.

⌠Would you like to meet someone?■ I asked with a huge grin on my face.

⌠What are you up to?■ Joe whispered in my ear.

⌠You▓ll see.■ I whispered back. 


	20. Holly And Nick

When Lizzie, Joe, and Nick arrived at Lizzie▓s Mom▓s house the next day, Joe asked,

⌠What are we doing here?■

⌠You▓ll see.■ Lizzie said mischievously.

⌠Hello, Lizzie.■ Lizzie▓s step-dad said in his English accent as they walked in.

⌠Hi, David!■ Lizzie said excitedly. ⌠Is mom home?■

⌠Yea, she▓s in the bathroom. Well Come on! Sit, sit!■ David said.

Joe ran over to him. And shook his hand excitedly.

⌠Whoa! You▓ve got a, like, accent!■ He said. ⌠It▓s amazing!■

⌠Joseph?■ Lizzie asked. ⌠Can you calm down just a little bit?■

He sighed. ⌠Fine.■

Lizzie giggled and introduced them.

⌠David, this is Joe Jonas.■ Lizzie said but was interrupted by David.

⌠Whoa! You▓re Joe Jonas?!■ He said, staring in disbelief. ⌠I▓m a huge fan. So is my daughter!■

Lizzie giggled again. ⌠And, Joe. This is David, my step-dad.■

⌠It▓s nice to meet you, sir.■ Joe said trying to be mature.

⌠And Nick, David. David, Nick.■ Lizzie finished.

⌠It▓s a pleasure, sir.■ Nick said.

Lizzie▓s mom, Chasetane, came out of the bathroom.

⌠Mom!■ Lizzie said, hugging her.

⌠Hi, Lizzie.■ Her mom said hugging her back tightly.

⌠Oh! Not too tight!■ Lizzie said backing away slightly and putting her hand on her stomach.

⌠Well, why not?■ Her mom asked.

⌠ First, I have to know.■ Lizzie said. ⌠Where▓s Holly?■

⌠She▓s in the game room.■ David said. ⌠Holly!■

A girl, around 16, came up the stairs. She was like a younger Lizzie, except she had slightly different facial features and blue tips instead of purple. If you asked Nick, he would say she was beautiful.

⌠Hey, Holly!■ Lizzie said hugging her.

⌠Lizzie!■ Holly said resuming the embrace.

After they let go Lizzie introduced Nick to Holly. Joe had already met her.

⌠Nick,■ Lizzie said grinning. ⌠This is my step-sister, Holly. Holly, this is Nick Jonas.■

⌠Oh my gosh.■ Holly said, her mouth hanging open. ⌠You▓re Nick Jonas! Oh my God! I have 2/3 of the Jonas Brothers in my house! And my step -sister is married to one! Oh my Jonas!■

⌠Yea.■ Nick said grinning. ⌠It▓s a pleasure to meet you, Holly.■ He gently pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

⌠Oh my God!■ Holly screamed and ran up the stairs. ⌠GUESS WHO JUST KISSED MY HAND!■ They could hear her screaming into her phone. ⌠NICK JONAS! I▓ll call you back later! Bye!■

She came down the stairs and smoothed her hair.

⌠Hello.■ She said smiling.

⌠As you can tell, she is totally in looooove with Nick.■ Lizzie said grinning slyly. Holly blushed.

Joe started running around the house like a maniac screaming,

⌠Oh my God! Nick you▓re so hot! Oooh!■ And waving his arms around crazily.

Lizzie was dying of laughter in the corner and holding her stomach. Nick just stared Holly as though she was the only person in the room. Lizzie, however, looked as though she was in pain.

⌠Joseph!■ She yelled as he finally stopped screaming and running, ⌠You▓re gonna kill the kids before I even have them!■ She was sweating from the pain and laughing so hard.

⌠Whaaaaat?■ Chasetane, David, and Holly all said in unison.

⌠Oopsies.■ Lizzie said. ⌠I▓m sorry. That didn▓t come out at the right time. But┘ I▓m pregnant.■

⌠You▓re preggers!?■ Holly screamed. ⌠With Joe Jonas▓s kid!?■

⌠Actually┘ kids.■ Nick said.

⌠Niiiiick!■ Joe and Lizzie whined.

⌠What?■ he asked stubbornly. ⌠You are.■

⌠How many?■ Holly yelled excitedly.

⌠Triplets!■ Joe yelled smiling a huge grin.

⌠Whoa!■ Holly said still excited.

⌠And do you remember Ashley?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Yea, of course.■ David said for all of them.

⌠Well she▓s married to Kevin and they▓re expecting a beautiful child as well.■ Lizzie said smiling.

⌠Dang, Lizzie.■ Holly said. ⌠You▓re officially living the perfect life.■

⌠Not until these little monsters are born.■ Lizzie said playfully rubbing her belly. ⌠They▓ll probably take after Joe.■

⌠And that▓s a bad thing?■ Joe asked in mock hurt and putting his hand on his heart.

⌠Yes. It is.■ Lizzie said smiling. Then she stopped and remembered the second reason why she came over.

⌠Could you just excuse us for a minute?■ Lizzie asked holding her finger up.

⌠Okay.■ Chasetane said. ⌠I▓ll be in the kitchen.■

⌠I have to go get some things for dinner.■ David said. ⌠It was nice seeing you again Lizzie.■

⌠Thanks.■ Lizzie said. ⌠You, too.■

⌠It was a pleasure, sir.■ Joe said shaking David▓s hand.

⌠Thank you. Bye.■ David said and walked out the door.

Lizzie pushed Joe into a corner so that Nick and Holly couldn▓t hear them.

⌠Joe,■ Lizzie whispered. ⌠I came here to set Nick up with my step-sister. She really likes him and I think he likes her, too.■ She turned around to see them sitting on the couch and laughing about a something Nick said.

⌠Well, maybe,■ Joe said. ⌠But what do I do about it?■

⌠I▓m going to go talk to Holly about Nick. I want you and Nick to talk about her. You know her and you▓ll think of some good things to say. Also, ask if he might be interested in coming to dinner with her. If you don▓t,■ Lizzie pointed her finger at him. ⌠You die.■

⌠I▓m not liking these mood swings.■ Joe said with fear in his eyes.

⌠It▓s okay.■ Lizzie said smiling. ⌠I love you.■

⌠Freakaaay.■ Joe said in a high-pitched tone.

⌠Whatever. Just do it, you dork.■ Lizzie smiled.

Lizzie walked over to Holly who was still giggling with Nick.

⌠Hey, Holly?■ Lizzie asked. ⌠I want to see the game room. It▓s been a while since I▓ve been in it.■

⌠Okay.■ Holly said trying to stop her giggles. She led Lizzie down the stairs and into the game room.

⌠Wow.■ Lizzie said. ⌠It looks different now.■

⌠Yea.■ Holly said. ⌠Dad and Chasetane fixed it up.■

⌠Cool.■ Lizzie said. ⌠So, what did you think about Nick?■

⌠Well, he▓s so sweet.■ Holly said. ⌠And funny, and cute. He▓s so not like what most celebrities are.■

⌠Yea.■ Lizzie said. ⌠He▓s really great.■ She paused then continued. ⌠Do you think you might want to come hang out with us this Friday?■

⌠Maybe.■ Holly said. ⌠What would we be doing?■

⌠Well, Kevin, Ashley, Joe, and I were all going out to dinner.■ Lizzie said. ⌠But we didn▓t want Nick to go alone. In case you didn▓t hear. He broke up with Miley.■

⌠Why?■ Holly asked. ⌠They looked so happy together.■

⌠They were.■ Lizzie said. ⌠But Miley was a total┘ word I cannot say┘ and she cheated on him.■

⌠Wait,■ Holly said. ⌠So, he▓s available?■ She smiled.

⌠Yes he is!■ Lizzie said excitedly. ⌠So, are you going?■

⌠Duh!■ Holly said.

Meanwhile┘

⌠Hey, Nick.■ Joe said sitting down next to him. ⌠What▓s so funny?■

⌠You and Kevin.■ Nick said, still laughing.

⌠ What did I do?■ Joe asked.

⌠Just stuff.■ Nick said. He leaned in closer to Joe. ⌠But, dude. I think I really like Holly.■

⌠She▓s fun to hang around with.■ Joe said. ⌠Do you think you might want to join us for dinner with her?■

⌠I don▓t know. Do you think she would want me to?■ Nick asked, his hopes rising.

Just then, Lizzie and Holly came up the steps.

⌠I don▓t know, man.■ Joe said. ⌠Find out yourself.■

Nick got up and looked at Holly.

⌠Hey.■ He said. ⌠I was just wondering┘■ He turned around and Joe and Lizzie quickly looked away and acted as though nothing happened. Nick sighed and continued. ⌠Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with all of us this Friday.■ He paused. ⌠As my date.■

⌠Of course!■ Holly said and flung her arms around his neck. ⌠I▓d love that.■

⌠Okay!■ He said returning the embrace.

⌠Well,■ Joe said in a cowboy accent. Why the accent? God only knows what goes on in Joe▓s head. And I▓m sure even God wonders sometimes. ⌠I think it▓s time to hit the ole▓ dutsy trail.■ He said placing his fingers in his front belt loops.

⌠Okay.■ Lizzie said. ⌠Bye, mom!■

⌠Bye, Lizzie! Bye, Joe! Bye, Nick!■ Chastane yelled from the kitchen.

⌠Bye!■ Nick and Joe said.

⌠Bye, Holly.■ Lizzie said, hugging her again. ⌠See you later.■

⌠Bye. Bye Joe.■ She paused and waved. ⌠Bye, Nick.■

⌠Bye, Holly.■ He said as they all made their way to the door. Nick stopped and pulled out a slip of paper. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his number. He walked back over to Holly.

⌠Call me anytime.■ He said and handed her the paper. Then he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. ⌠Later.■ He smiled and jogged out of the door.

When the door shut he jumped around and skipped in their yard. Holly was inside doing a little victory dance. When she looked up, she saw Nick skipping in her yard. He stopped and looked up, too. They both blushed and waved bye one last time and Nick got into the car┘ With Lizzie driving of course. 


	21. Shane's Green Froggie Tie

⌠GAH! I can▓t find my Green Converse!■ Nick yelled running around trying to find them.

⌠Where▓s my green froggy tie?■ Joe yelled running out of the room.

⌠JOSEPH! YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT!■ Lizzie yelled from the bathroom, where she was straitening her hair.

⌠FINE!■ Joe yelled walking back into the room.

⌠Lizzie have you seen my converse?■ Nick asked frantically.

⌠Yes, they are right where you left them by the front door.■ Lizzie replied.

⌠Sank you, sank you!■ Nick yelled running to the front door.

⌠Any time Nick. Taking care of you two is like taking care of 3-year-olds, anymore.■ Lizzie said giggling.

⌠I take offence to that ya know!■ Joe yelled from the bedroom.

⌠Oh be quiet you know I love you!■ Lizzie replied.

⌠I love you too!■ Joe yelled. ⌠Are you done with the straightener?■

⌠Yea, come get it.■ Lizzie yelled walking out of the bathroom.

⌠AHHH!!■ Joe yelled running out of the bathroom holding the striaghtener like he would hold a knife if he was about to kill someone. Lizzie let out an ear splitting scream.

⌠GAH! Lizzie, I think I▓m deaf now.■ Nick said rubbing his ear.

⌠Joseph┘never... do that... again.■ Lizzie said between breaths.

Nick walked out of the kitchen with a knife covered in gross red stuff and it was also smeared on his hand.

⌠Nick!■ Lizzie screamed. ⌠Are you bleeding!?■

Nick licked the red stuff off of his hand.

⌠Ew!■ Lizzie shrieked. ⌠You▓re, like, licking your blood!■

⌠Liz, take a breath.■ Nick said. ⌠It▓s ketchup.■

⌠If you 2 are going to act this way,■ Lizzie said tearing up. ⌠Then I▓m not going!■

She ran into her room in tears and slammed the door behind her. Joe walked over to Nick and said,

⌠Mood swings!■

⌠I can hear you!■ Lizzie screamed.

Joe turned around and walked over to their bedroom door. He knocked gently.

⌠Lizzie?■ He asked. ⌠Liz, open up. Please?■

She opened the door and wiped her tears away.

⌠What do you want?■ She asked impatiently.

⌠Lizzie, please come tonight.■ Joe said. ⌠We need you there.■

⌠Why should I?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Because.■ Joe said, taking her hands. ⌠I love you. I never meant to hurt you.■

⌠I love you, too.■ Lizzie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ⌠But┘■

⌠But what?■ Joe asked frantically. ⌠You▓re not going?■

⌠No, I was just going to say I need to redo my make-up.■ Lizzie said smiling.

⌠Oh.■ Joe said. ⌠I knew that.■

⌠Right.■ Lizzie said as she walked back into the bathroom. Joe followed her in.

He came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered,

⌠I▓m sorry.■

⌠For what?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Everything.■ Joe said. ⌠I know that I need to grow up more.■

⌠No, you don▓t.■ Lizzie said. ⌠You wouldn▓t be the same man I fell in love with if you did.■

Joe smiled and kissed the side of her head.

⌠I can▓t wait.■ He said and placed his hand on her stomach. She was developing a small bump.

⌠Me neither.■ Lizzie said, covering his hand with hers. She twisted her head to look at him.

Joe looked at her and leaned in to gently kiss her lips. He pulled away slowly.

⌠You need to finish getting ready.■ He said smiling.

⌠I know.■ She said. ⌠So, quit being your mushy, loveable, self and I can.■ She finished playfully.

⌠Oh, I see.■ He said chuckling. ⌠Well, get to work!■ He said playfully tapping her butt and running out of the room.

⌠Dork.■ Lizzie said under her breath as she started re-applying her make-up. 


	22. The First Date

⌠Now, you boys better behave.■ Lizzie said getting into the drivers seat.

⌠We will.■ Nick and Joe chorused.

⌠Thank You.■ S.O.S came on the radio and they all started belting out tunes. Lizzie of course singing Kevin▓s parts and the boys singing theirs. They listened to the radio the whole way there. At one point Madonna and Justin Timberlake came on, and all three of them groaned and quickly changed the station.

⌠I▓m glad that▓s over.■ Joe said.

⌠Well, now we▓re here so you don▓t have to worry about that.■ Lizzie said turning the car off.

⌠I▓m so nervous.■ Nick said taking deep breaths.

⌠Nick, don▓t be nervous you▓ll love Holly.■ Lizzie said trying to calm him down. ⌠She▓s a lot like me.■

⌠Oh great.■ Joe said under his breath to Nick, ⌠Back out now while you have the chance.■

⌠Oh, I heard that.■ Lizzie yelled over her shoulder. ⌠I still love you though.■ She said kissing him.

⌠Whoa! P.D.A!■ Holly yelled running behind Nick. ⌠Save me Nick!■

⌠Hey you guys.■ Lizzie said embarrassed.

⌠Yo! Lizzay!■ Daniel said like a dork (AN: David▓s from England and so is Daniel, but not Holly. Confusing.)

⌠I didn▓t know you were going to have Daniel.■ Lizzie said ruffling his hair.

⌠Yea, He wanted to come over and called me last minute.■ David said apologetically.

⌠It▓s ok we still love him all the same.■ Holly said hugging Daniel.

⌠Are we going to go in or are we going to stand out here in the cold?■ Chasetane asked the group.

⌠Yea, let▓s go I made reservations under Shillaker.■ David said walking behind the big group.

⌠A party of 7 under Shillaker.■ Joe said to the hostess. Holly sat next to Nick, David next to Chasetane, Lizzie next to Joe, and Daniel between Joe and Nick.

⌠So, how have you and Lizzie been?■ Daniel asked Joe.

⌠Daniel, you don▓t have to act proper you▓re not in England anymore.■ Lizzie said leaning over Joe, ⌠He just as big of a dork you are.■

⌠Hey, what▓s that supposed to mean?■ Joe asked.

⌠Nothing, you know I love you.■ Lizzie said kissing him┘ again.

⌠Gah! What▓s with the P.D.A tonight?■ Holly asked from across the table.

⌠Leave them alone they▓re in love.■ Chasetane said trying to get to their conversation.

⌠Wait┘ isn▓t Liz preggers?■ Holly asked.

⌠Lizzie, naughty naughty.■ Daniel said in a funny voice.

⌠What? Dude, we are married.■ Lizzie said waving her hand in front of his face. That▓s pretty much how the dinner went. Daniel being updated on everything new, and Holly and Nick getting to know each other.

After they ate

⌠Would you three like to stay over tonight?■ David asked as they were walking out of the restaurant.

⌠Sure, we▓ll just follow you guys to your house.■ Joe said taking the keys from Lizzie.

⌠Joe, no I▓m driving.■ Lizzie said taking them back and walking over to Holly. ⌠Hey, Holly would you like to ride with us?■

⌠Yea, that would be fun.■ Holly said with a huge grin on her face.

⌠Ok, we▓ll see you at your house then.■ Joe said starting to walk towards the car.

⌠Should we let Joe drive?■ Lizzie asked.

⌠Holly I▓m warning you now you WILL need to wear your seatbelt.■ Nick said warningly.

⌠Yea, lets let him drive.■ Holly said oblivious to the fact that he was a horrible driver. 


	23. Baby Names

Holly's pov

I quietly opened the door to Nick's room and tip-toed over to the bed. I jumped on the bed and screamed.

"SPD emergency!" Nick sprang up throwing the covers off of him.

"Where's the fire?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"No where. Except for maybe in the kitchen unless we get there to control Joe." I said laughing.

"Well, he wouldn't burn the house down he'd eat all of the food." He replied laughing.

"Well then, hurry up so we can get our fair share." I said pulling him out of bed.

"Nice, penguin boxers Nicholas." I said giggling.

"Hey, they're all the rage." Nick said modeling them for me. "Joe has a pair with squirrels. Kevin has tigers."

"That's hot Nick." I said walking out of the room to let him change. When I reached downstairs I looked at Joe and started giggling.

"Liz, your sister is nuts." Joe said giving me a funny look. I just busted up laughing when he said that.

"Nick, is she going to be ok?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea. She's a little nutty but she takes after Lizzie." Nick whispered to Daniel.

"I heard that." Lizzie said hitting Nick with the newspaper from her place at the island.

"We never got to why she was laughing." Joe said pointing to me.

"Yea, Holly why are you laughing?" Liz flat out asked me.

"Well, Nick told me you had squirrel boxers. Nick has penguins, and Kevin tigers." I said once I stopped laughing.

"Nick you really need to learn how to put pajama's on. Bottoms at least." Lizzie said giggling.

"Did I really need to know what kind of boxers my brother wears?" Joe asked disgusted.

"Why yes Joseph, you really did." I said laughing.


	24. Baby Genders

Lizzie's pov

Today is the day we get to find out what I'm having. I'm so excited, don't tell Joe this but I'm hoping for all girls and he wants all boys. Everyone yells when we kinda fight about what gender our kids our going to be.

"I'm so flipping excited." I said walking into the hospital with Joe trailing behind me.

"I know me too. This way we can finalize names too." He replied.

"I know but I just can't wait for these children to be born." I said looking at him.

"Elizabeth Jonas." The nurse called.

"That's us come on Joe." I said pulling him down the hallway with me.

"Go ahead and lay down on the bed there while I get the machine ready." Dr. Bennet said while pulling a machine into the room.

"That's cold." I said as Dr. Bennet applied the cold gel to my stomach. Joe chuckled.

"Hey, you don't have to endure this, Or, the pain of child birth." I said giggling.

"Well, I'll look pretty smokin' in scrubs." Joe said laughing.

"Joe, thats a bad habit." I said laughing.

"Would you two like to find out the sex of your children." asked.

"Joe?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yea, we love to find out what we're having." Joe said smiling.

"Congrats you two you are having two boys and a girl." replied.

"I told you the boys would outrule the girls." Joe said smiling.

"I swear this boy has enough energy to take care of all three of these kids." I told Dr. Bennet giggling.

"Would you guys like some pictures?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"Yea, we would love some." Joe said helping me up.

"This way Ashers and I can compare pictures of our babies." I said excitedly.

"Oh, you mean Kevin and I?" Joe asked.

"I mean these three and Ashley's little one." I said placing a hand on my gigantic stomach.

"Man. I really feel loved." Joe said and hung his head.

"It's ok Joe, you'll always have a special place in my heart." Said Dr. Bennet as he walked by. "You will need to make another appointment for your 6th month." 


	25. The Baby's Coming?

Lizzie's pov

I was up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep. I walked downstairs to get a glass of water. I was standing at the sink when I realized there was a puddle on the floor. I thought I had just spilled water but then it hit me. I was about nine months along so my water had broken.

"JOE!!" I yelled not moving from the position I was in before I realised I was about to go into labor. I heard shuffling coming from upstairs then Joe slowly trudging down the stairs.

"Is there a reason you woke me up at 3 AM?" He asked looking at me tiredly.

"Fine. I'll just drive myself to the hospital and have these kids." I said staring daggers at him.

"What!?" He yelped his eyes almost buldging out of his head.

"I said I'm going to have your kids.'" I replied putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh crap!" Joe shouted running over to help me to the car. He grabbed everything that was needed and backed out of the garage.

"Joe call the hospital." I said looking at him. I never really liked being in the car when he was driving but now was a time of need.

"My wife is in labor. I need somone to meet us at the doors we are headed that way." Joe spoke into the cell phone.

'Is this her first child?'

"No! This is her husband." He yelled and with that he hung up mumbling 'stupid people.'

"Joe take deep breaths." I instructed thinking he should be the one saying this to me not the other way around. We finally reached the hospital and I was wheeled into a room where I would bring my three babies into the world.

"I'm going to go alert the large family." Joe said pointing to the door.

"Hurry." I said through gritted teeth. I was having a contraction at the time. While Joe was calling the family I was left to go throught the painful contrations by myself.

"Joseph! Get over here!" I yelped when he walked back into the room. He slowly walked towards me.

"Faster!" I yelled. He bolted to my side and grabbed my hand. The doctor walked in to check on me.

"You're almost fully dialated we're going to go ahead and take you to the delivery room." He said.

"Sir, you need to get scrubbed." One of the nurses said handing Joe a pair of yellow scrubs. They wheeled the bed I was on down to the delivery room and started to prepare. Joe walked in and I start to giggle.

"Yellow is not your color, babe" I said trying to hold back my laughs. Joe began to model the srcubs for me and a strong contraction at the time.

"O!" I yelled gripping my stomach. Joe ran over and grabbed my hand. The doctor walked over and put rubber gloves on.

"Ok, Lizzie I'm going to have Joe count down from 10 and when he reaches one push ok?" He asked.

"Yea." I responded. Joe began to count down as a gripped his hand tightly. Once he reached one I pushed as hard as a could.

"A few more pushes and this little one will be welcomed into the world." The doctor told me. I pushed as hard as I could and heard screams filled the air.

"Joe would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked bringing a pair of scissors. Joe cut the cord and turned his full attention back to me.

"Count down from 10 again Joe." The Doctor instructed. Joe began to count again and I had a sharp contraction, I screamed and squeezed the life out of Joe's hand.

"Ow!"Joe yelped. I shot him a death glare and he quieted down.

"Push!" The doctor ordered. I pushed with all my might, and I heard yet another scream fill the air. Joe cut the cord again and the nurse took our second child away to get cleaned up.

"Now, when you have your next contraction push and we'll bring the final baby of the Jonas Clan into the world." The doctor told me. I felt yet another contraction and pushed as hard as I could with the little strength I had left. More screams filled the air and Joe cut the cord for the third time. He looked down at me and smiled then kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Why am I still having contractions?" I asked. The doctor looked at me a little funny. He grabbed a machine and put the gel on my stomach and and moved the little camera thingy around a little bit and sure enough there was another baby still inside of me.

"This little guy must have been hiden behind one of the other babies." The doctor explained. he got set back up and I gripped Joe's hand tightly.

"One more and then you're done for good." The Doctor reassured me. I went back into labor for the second time today and gave birth to my fourth baby. Joe cut the cord and I fell back against my pillow happy that all of my babies were safe and healthy. I looked up at Joe and smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. One of the nurses came and wheeled me back to my room where I had a welcoming party there for me.

"So where's the rest of the clan?" Ashley asked. She was about eight and a half months along and soon to her have her baby boy.

"Getting cleaned up." I responded wiping my forehead free of sweat.

"Oh, and we didn't have just three we had four." Joe said wiggling four fingers.

"Four!?" The room yelled in unison.

"Yes four." Joe and I said together.

"Well?" Nick asked. He had his arm protectively around Holly's waist. They had started dating while I was pregnant with the quadruplets.

"They're getting cleaned up and then the nurses will bring them to the room." Joe explained. I looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Here are you're four little babies." Said one of the four nurses pushing our babies in their little carts. She handed them one-by-one to Joe and he handed me the first baby, Nick and Holly the second baby, Kevin and Ashley the third baby, and Denise and Paul Sr. the last but not least baby.

"Well, what are you going to name them?" Denise asked cuddling the oldest of the four.

"We were thinking Grace Nicole, or Natalie Aubrey, Mikayla Grace, or Noelle Desiree , for girls." Joe started.

"And for boys Jackson Carter, or Oliver Joshua, Cole Maxwell, or Alexendre Mason." I finished.

"I think this little guy looks like a Alexendre Mason Jonas." Nick said looking down at the baby Holly was holding.

"This little girl looks like a Mikayla Grace Jonas." Denise said reffering to the baby she was holding.

"I have the perfect name for her!" Kevin said enthusiastically pointing the the little girl Ashley held.

"Yes Kevin?" I ask a little skeptic.

"Mississippi Tweetie Jonas." He said confidently.

"No." I said blankly. Joe was just laughing, the room was giving Kevin a weird look.

"We'll name him Oliver Joshua Jonas." I said grinning and looking down at little Ollie.

"And last but not least we should name her Noelle Desiree Jonas." Mom said looking at the baby girl Ashley was holding.

"I think it's perfect." Joe said kissing my forehead.

"Joe go tell the nurses the names and then come back with their stats please." I asked him.

"Sure thing." He said walking out of the door and to the nurses station. About ten minutes later he walks back in the room grinning like an idiot.

"What did you do?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing."

"So?" I asked eager to hear my children's stats. He handed me a sheet of paper and I read the stats and name of each baby out loud, I started with the oldest.

"Mikayla was born on March 12 at 4:12 AM. She weighs 7 lbs 5 ounces, and has brown hair and brown eyes just like her daddy."

"Alexendre was born on March 12 at 4:21 AM. He weighs a whopping 8 lbs 3 ounces and has blue eyes and black hair like his mom but he has major curls. Kevin stay away from my son." Joe read the stats and said the last part to Kevin who chuckled.

"He certeinly weighs as much as his Daddy did when he was born." Denise commented.

"Our little girly Noelle was born on March 12 at 4:47 AM. She weighs 6 lbs 3 ounces. She is a mixture of us with wavy black wavy hair and striking blue eyes."

"Last but not least, Oliver was born on March 12 at 5:02 AM. He weighs a little under 7 lbs. He is also a mixture of us with chocolate brown eyes a little patch of brown hair and chubby cheeks." Joe finished.

"Let's hope Oliver DOES NOT act like is Daddy." I said chuckling and the room shared a laugh.

A/N: This isn't the last chapter the next one is. I will notify you of the sequel as soon as I have somewhat of an idea for it. I hope you enjoyed the story I had a lot of fun writing it especially the one chapter where Joe almost murdered the golf ball. : D Teehee I can so see him doing that. Anyways enough of my babbling and I will leave you be now. 


	26. Prolouge

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update a lot school is a hassle. This is the ending of my story. I just wanted to show you a little bit of the sequal. Add me to Author Alert and you will be able to read on following Lizzie, Joe, Darren, Kaylee, Nate, and Chase.

Lizzie's pov

Today is the day we will celebrate the quadruplets third birthday with Blake. Joe and Kevin were playing with our kids and Blake. Ashley had Blake one month after the quadruplets were born. Nick and Holly have grown close, they have their first child on the way. Frankie is turning 14 this year and has a girlfriend, Noah Cyrus. She is different from Miley in so many ways. I looked up when I heard the front door open and close, that would be the grandparents.

"Where are my beautiful grandchildren." Denise asked walking into the backyard.

"Nana!" I hear five little voice scream. She bent down and gave them all hugs. We had everything set up so we were just waiting for the guests to arrive. We invited Garbo and his wife Lilly and kids, Micheal and Emily. Ryan and his wife Marry Anne and daughter Brooke. John Taylor his wife Jesse and son Brian. Big Rob and his wife Michelle, and twins Luke and Laila. We had the family there too. We just wanted to invite the old band members because they are part of our family.

"I hope you didn't bring anything to spoil the kids." Joe said laughing. The granparents always went a little overboard. I looked at the baby monitor when I heard the twins Aaron and Alexis crying from their nursery. They will be one this year on Christmas. We joke about how we have three things to celebrate on the 25th of December. My birthday and the twins birthday and Christmas.

"I'll go get the twins and we'll be downstairs shortly." I told Joe.

"Need help?" He asked.

"I would love some." I replied leaning up and kissing him.

This is really short I know. I just wanted to show you some of the sequal. I think I might have it up by the end of this week or begining of next. 


End file.
